The present invention relates to an applicator and method for applying a product. In particular, the invention relates to an applicator and method for applying a cosmetic product, such as nail varnish or lip make-up, for example, or a care product. The applicator and method for applying may be especially suitable for applying a liquid or semi-liquid product.
The invention may include an applicator that may enable application of a product to be performed with precision. Moreover, the applicator may be used for at least a length of time sufficient to enable a product, such as a cosmetic or a care product, to be applied under good conditions.
It should be understood that the invention could be practiced without performing one or more of the objects and/or advantages described herein. Other objects and advantages of the invention may become apparent from the description which follows.
In accordance with the purposes of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention includes an applicator element configured to be loaded with product to be applied. The applicator element may comprise a wall defining a cavity in which product accumulates. The cavity has at least one opening through which product to be applied passes. The at least one opening is disposed at an end of the applicator element. The applicator element may further comprise at least one retention element disposed inside the cavity. The wall and the at least one retention element may be configured such that the product is held substantially within the cavity.
According to another aspect, the invention may include an applicator for applying a product comprising an applicator element configured to be loaded with product to be applied. The applicator element may comprise a substantially elongate, hollow enclosure having a proximal end and a distal end. The distal end may define at least one opening through which the product to be applied passes. The applicator element may further comprise at least one retention element disposed within the hollow enclosure. The at least one retention element and the enclosure may be configured so as to hold product substantially within the enclosure.
In an exemplary embodiment, the wall and the at least one retention element may be configured such that the product is held between the wall and the at least one retention element via capillary attraction. In another exemplary embodiment, the at least one retention element and the enclosure may be configured such that the product is held substantially within the enclosure via capillary attraction. That is, the wall and the retention element, or the enclosure and the retention element, have a configuration with respect to each other such that the adhesion forces between the product and the surfaces of the wall, or the enclosure, and the retention element are greater than the internal cohesion of the product itself. This may cause the product to be raised against the surfaces of the wall and the retention element. In other words, the adhesion forces may thus at least substantially prevent the product from exiting the cavity in the absence of external forces (i.e., forces other than those associated with the weight of the product itself). In an exemplary embodiment, the product is a liquid or semi-liquid and the surfaces of the wall, the enclosure, and the retention element are substantially solid.
The wall may surround the entire cavity or at least substantially the entire cavity. In an embodiment, the at least one opening is a single opening. This single opening may permit relatively precise application of product and may be configured so as to be suitable for applying liquid to fingernails or toenails, for example.
The retention element may allow the at least one opening through which product passes to be of relatively large dimensions for application purposes while substantially preventing the product from exiting the cavity when the applicator element is not being used to apply the product. Further, the cavity also may have a relatively large volume. This may permit continued use of the applicator for a sufficient length of time before it becomes necessary to reload the applicator element with product.
Optionally, the at least one opening is at a distal end of the applicator element, and the wall defines at least one vent opening proximate a proximal end of the applicator element. The proximal end may be located opposite to the distal end.
The at least one retention element may be disposed completely within the cavity. An end of the at least one retention element may be substantially flush with a plane defined by the opening of the cavity. Alternatively, an end of the at least one retention element proximate the opening may be disposed at a distance from a plane defined by the opening. The end of the at least one retention element may be at a distance ranging from approximately 0.5 mm to approximately 3 mm from the plane defined by the opening. More particularly, the end of the at least one retention element may be at a distance ranging from approximately 1 mm to approximately 2 mm from the plane defined by the opening. This disposition makes it possible to avoid direct contact between the retention element and the surface on which the liquid is deposited, where such contact can interfere with uniform application of the liquid.
According to an aspect, the at least one opening is disposed in a plane that extends substantially obliquely relative to a longitudinal axis of the cavity. This may facilitate application of the product to a surface.
In an exemplary embodiment, the wall may be cylindrical at least over a portion of its height. A transverse cross-section of at least a portion of the wall, or a portion of the enclosure, may be substantially circular, substantially oblong, substantially polygonal, substantially bean-shaped, or any other suitable cross-sectional shape. The particular shape chosen may depend on factors such as the nature of the product and the type of application.
In an embodiment, the at least one retention element may be formed integrally with the wall or with the enclosure. Optionally, they may be formed by injection molding of a plastic material, for example. As yet another option, the retention element may be made as a single piece with the wall or the enclosure.
According to an aspect, the at least one retention element may be fixed within the cavity. The applicator may further comprise at least one fin extending from the at least one retention element and configured to hold the at least one retention element within the cavity. The at least one retention element and the at least one fin may be formed integrally, for example, as a single piece. They may be formed by injection-molding a plastic, for example.
The at least one fin may extend substantially radially from the at least one retention element, and the at least one fin may be configured to hold the at least one retention element inside the cavity via friction fit with an interior surface of the wall or the enclosure. Alternatively, some other suitable mechanism for holding the retention element within the cavity may be used.
The applicator may further comprise flocking in an exemplary embodiment. The flocking may be on at least a portion of at least one of the wall and the at least one retention element. Such flocking may increase the amount of product that is retained on the applicator element and/or control a flow rate of the product. Indeed, such flocking may make application of the product more uniform and any contact with the treated surface more flexible.
According to another exemplary embodiment, the applicator further comprises a rod and the applicator element may be connected to the rod. The longitudinal axis of the applicator element optionally forms a non-zero angle with a longitudinal axis of the rod. For example, the longitudinal axis of the applicator may be substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis of the rod.
As an option, the wall or the enclosure may be connected to the rod. The applicator also may comprise a handle member and the rod may be connected to the handle member. According to an aspect, the handle member may be formed as a single piece with the rod. In yet another aspect, the rod and the wall may be formed as a single piece. The at least one retention element and the rod may optionally be formed integrally, for example, as a single piece. Also optionally, the retention element and the rod may be formed by injection molding a plastic, for example.
Optionally, the rod is at least as flexible as the applicator element. This may ensure that the applicator is flexible in the event that the applicator element comes into contact with the surface being treated. Also optionally, a diameter of the rod may be not larger than a diameter of the applicator element. This also may confer flexibility to the applicator.
In an aspect, the at least one retention element forms a non-zero angle with the rod. The at least one retention element may be adjustably fixed to the wall, or adjustably fixed to the enclosure. This may permit modification of the manner in which the product is released.
The at least one retention element and the wall, or the at least one retention element and the enclosure, may be made of materials that differ from each other.
According to an aspect, the wall comprises a substantially vertical wall portion and a substantially transverse wall portion, the substantially transverse wall portion may be connected to the rod. The enclosure may comprise a substantially vertical wall portion and a substantially transverse wall portion, with the transverse wall portion connected to the rod. The substantially transverse wall portion and the rod may be connected or formed as a single piece.
In an exemplary embodiment, the applicator further comprises a cap configured to close a receptacle for containing a product to be applied. The rod may be connected to the cap. The cap may be configured to close the receptacle in a sealed manner.
The wall may be tapered along at least part of its length. The enclosure also may be tapered along at least part of its length. Optionally, the wall, or the enclosure, may taper in a direction away from the opening. Also optionally, the wall or the enclosure may flare outwardly in a direction toward the opening.
According to an aspect, the at least one retention element may be disposed substantially centrally within the cavity. The at least one retention element may be substantially elongate. The cavity may have a longitudinal axis and the at least one retention element may extend substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis. As an option, the longitudinal axis of the cavity is a curved longitudinal axis.
In an exemplary embodiment, the wall and the at least one retention element are further configured such that a drop of product is formed at the opening when product is held between the wall and the at least one retention element. In another exemplary embodiment, the enclosure and the at least one retention element are further configured such that a drop of product is formed at the opening when product is held substantially within the enclosure.
In an embodiment, the at least one retention element and the wall form an angle that either diverges or converges toward the at least one opening. In another embodiment, the at least one retention element and the enclosure form an angle that either diverges or converges toward the at least one opening. In the case of a converging angle, a portion of the applicator element may be more pointed so as to permit a relatively more precise application.
The wall or enclosure may flare in the vicinity of the opening used for application purposes, for example, in order to modify the characteristics of the drop of liquid that may be formed at the opening.
According to yet another aspect, the invention includes a system for applying a product comprising a receptacle configured to contain a product to be applied and any of the applicators described above. The applicator element may be configured to be inserted into the receptacle.
The system may further comprise a wiper member for wiping the applicator element as the applicator element is withdrawn from the receptacle. The wiper member may be configured to wipe an outer surface of the wall as the applicator element is withdrawn from the receptacle. Alternatively, the wiper member may be configured to wipe an outer surface of the enclosure as the applicator element is withdrawn from the receptacle.
Optionally, the system further comprises the product in the receptacle. The product may be chosen from a care product and a cosmetic product. In an exemplary embodiment, the cosmetic product is chosen from lip make-up and nail varnish.
Yet another aspect of the invention includes a method of applying a product to a surface. The method may comprise providing any of the applicators discussed above, loading the applicator element with product such that product is held between the wall and the at least one retention element, and depositing at least some of the loaded product onto a surface. The method may further comprise moving the applicator element relative to the surface so as to apply the product over at least a portion of the surface.
It is noted that the term xe2x80x9cprovidingxe2x80x9d is used broadly, and refers to, but is not limited to, making available for use, giving, supplying, obtaining, getting a hold of, acquiring, purchasing, selling, distributing, possessing, making ready for use, and/or placing in a position ready for use.
The loading of the applicator element may comprise immersing the applicator element at least partially in the product to be applied.
The depositing of at least some of the product on the surface may comprise depositing at least a drop of the product formed at the at least one opening of the cavity. In an exemplary embodiment, the depositing of at least some of the product on the surface occurs at least substantially without bringing the applicator element into contact with the surface.
As an option, the product may be chosen from a cosmetic product and a care product. More particularly, the cosmetic product may be chosen from a lip make-up and a nail varnish. Further, the product may be chosen from one of a liquid and semi-liquid product. The depositing of at least some of the loaded product onto a surface may comprise depositing at least some of the loaded product onto one of skin, hair, a fingernail, and a toenail.
Aside from the structural and procedural arrangements set forth above, the invention could include a number of other arrangements, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.